


множество маленьких булавок

by Bronze_soul



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Choking, Lowercase, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pining Kokichi, Romance, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Tension, not irl but still
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: кокичи не планировал влюбляться. в принципе. тем более на работе. в летнем лагере. но он не уследил за своими чувствами. и так глупо утонул в них.а шуичи влюблён в каэде. слишком очевидно влюблён.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	множество маленьких булавок

**Author's Note:**

> насчёт названия поняли, да? pin - булавка, pining - томиться/изнывать.

— о-ома-сан? что-то случилось? — дрожащий детский голосок возвращает кокичи в реальность. и едва он хочет рассмеяться  
как тяжело сглатывает и чувствует холодящие струйки слёз на лице.  
о чёрт.  
он растягивает губы в улыбку, но сам понимает, как жалко она выглядит.  
— ничего, — он садится и треплет подопечную по волосам, - ничего плохого не случилось.  
уж кому, а ребенку, он не позволит утирать свои слёзы.

— сайхара-чан! — кокичи издалека кричит и машет рукой.  
шуичи оборачивается и _смотрит_ на него. не важно с каким выражением лица, _не важно_. главное — что всё его внимание сейчас только на одном кокичи и _никому_ больше не принадлежит.  
кокичи упивается этим моментом.  
— доброе утро, сайхара-чан! — повторяет он, подойдя ближе. — ты всё такой же хмурый сегодня?  
шуичи фыркает, неловко бормочет в ответ. кокичи крепко сжимает пальцами краешек футболки, растворяясь в звуке его голоса.

кокичи так хотелось бы называть шуичи по имени не только в мыслях.  
он дразнится, зовя его шумаем.  
скалится, когда становится невыносимо, и повторяет его имя в голове. как заклинание.  
только оно не может ни от чего его избавить. не может помочь.  
он один на один с этим чувством.

во сне кокичи позволяет себе расслабиться и оставить дневную защиту.  
во сне можно чувствовать нежные руки шуичи, тёплые и мягкие губы. пальцы, скользящие сквозь пряди его волос. из его головы это не ускользнёт. не причинит вреда ему и окружающим.  
не раскроет его слабостей.

кокичи нравится обниматься. с шуичи.  
с ним и только с ним.  
нравится, как медленно его руки опускаются на плечи и чуть сжимают их. нравится лёгкий запах от, наверное, стирального порошка и шампуня, но больше ни у кого такого запаха нет. нравится обхватывать талию шуичи обеими руками. нравится слышать стук сердца одним ухом. нравится улыбаться, пока никто этого не видит. нравится, как дыхание шуичи щекочет макушку и треплет волосы.  
~~кокичи не признает, что ему нравится шуичи.~~

они хохочут, падают. и всё ещё держатся за руки.  
и когда встречаются взглядами, кокичи кажется, что в глазах шуичи промелькнуло что-то трепетное, похожее на ту нежность, что хранил он сам.  
кокичи заворожен, и он рискует.  
_рискует_ и...  
тянется вперёд, прикасаясь губами к мизинцу шуичи. ненадолго. совсем чуть-чуть, на пару мгновений. чтобы запомнить.  
_ведь ему только показалось_.

во сне он давит, давит большими пальцами на сонную артерию. чувствует как пальцы шуичи скребут по рукам, но не отпускает. он смотрит как течёт слюна изо рта, как шуичи безуспешно хватает ртом воздух. не отпускает. потому что нельзя было позволять себе расслабляться. потому что он сглупил. ошибся.  
и когда кокичи кажется, что он почти уничтожил свою ~~влюбленность~~ привязанность, он не выдерживает и гладит кончиками пальцев его щёки, веки, волосы, уши. и плачет.  
он проиграл.  
так глупо и окончательно.  
кокичи прикладывает пальцы к виску. _шуичи не виноват_.  
и если он не может избавиться от влюбленности, то может избавить себя от чувств. хотя бы во сне. хотя бы в этот раз.

**Author's Note:**

> не то, чтобы я горжусь последней сценой, её содержание ужасно, не делайте так.
> 
> арты вдохновители:  
> [первый](https://twitter.com/ddeck_V3/status/1152219846349709312?s=20)  
> [второй](https://twitter.com/ddeck_V3/status/1278387663553232898?s=20) (третий из них)  
> [третий](https://twitter.com/ddeck_V3/status/1022348983358775297?s=20)  
> [четвёртый](https://twitter.com/crynaku/status/1283640988653645824?s=20) (третий из них)  
> [пятый](https://twitter.com/Seongseol_DR/status/1093660002710040577?s=20) (tw удушение)  
> [шестой](https://twitter.com/COGxsB6ynJYUeJp/status/1202282214492295168?s=20)


End file.
